Pelangi
by amka
Summary: PWP. GoMxKagami


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), PWP (lol)

.

.

.

Kagami mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping dan semakin mendorong pipinya ke bantal di bawahnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahan dan kedua tangannya meremas seprai putih kasurnya semakin erat ketika ada beban yang semakin menempel di tubuhnya dan dia bisa merasakan kejantanan yang sudah mengeras di belahan pantatnya.

"Kagami," bisik Midorima di telinga Kagami kemudian menggigitnya pelan.

"Ah Midorima," Kagami mendesah ketika Midorima menciumi belakang lehernya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Kagami bisa merasakan Midorima semakin menyeret bibirnya menciumi pundak Kagami dan punggung Kagami dan semakin turun sampai ke pantatnya yang diangkatnya di udara. Midorima duduk di lututnya dan memijat-mijat pantat telanjang Kagami dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan masih terbungkus dengan plester putihnya.

Kagami merasakan pantatnya diremas oleh Midorima dan itu membuatnya semakin keras. Dan plester Midorima yang belum dilepasnya membuat sentuhan Midorima menjadi seratus kali lebih nikmat dan Kagami sampai harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar terlalu keras.

"M-Midorima," Kagami mengarahkan pantatnya ke belakang agar Midorima segera bergegas dan bercinta dengannya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia tidak merasakan apapun lagi tapi dia kemudian segera membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya ketika Midorima tiba-tiba menunduk dan menjilati pantat Kagami dan mengisapnya untuk meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Midorima semakin menciumi pantat Kagami sampai di lubangnya dan menjilatnya yang membuat Kagami mendesah semakin keras. Midorima berhenti tapi kemudian dia membelah pantat Kagami dan memasukkan satu jarinya di lubang Kagami.

"Ah… ah…" Kagami secara tidak sadar semakin mengangkat pantatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya ketika Midorima memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam dan menggerak-gerakkannya di dalam lubang Kagami untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Kagami.

Ketika Kagami mendesah semakin keras, Midorima malah mengeluarkan jarinya tapi dia tetap membelah pantat Kagami sehingga lubang ketat Kagami masih kelihatan sehingga Midorima bisa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalamnya.

"Ah Midorima!" Kagami sudah tidak bisa menjaga suaranya dan dia tidak peduli kalau dia menjadi sangat keras sekarang karena permainan lidah Midorima di lubangnya memberikannya kesenangan lebih dan membuat barangnya semakin keras.

Midorima semakin memasukkan lidahnya dan menjilati lubang Kagami sementara kedua tangannya meremas pantat Kagami. Midorima terus mencari prostat Kagami dan dia tahu dia menemukannya ketika Kagami menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendesah dengan sangat keras. Mendengar suara desahan Kagami membuat Midorima semakin semangat dan meneruskan kegiatan memberikan Kagami kenikmatan dengan bermain-main di prostat Kagami dengan lidahnya.

"Ah ah ah Midorima… a-aku—" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kagami sebelum dia mengeluarkan cairan kental putih dan mengotori seprainya.

Midorima membiarkan lidahnya di lubang Kagami sampai Kagami selesai mengeluarkan semua cairannya dan menggeletakkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, Midorima baru mengeluarkan lidahnya dan melepaskan remasan tangannya di pantat Kagami. Midorima kemudian memutar badan Kagami dan dia bisa melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah, kedua matanya setengah tertutup, dan dia bernapas berat. Midorima memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah kaki Kagami dan mencium bibir Kagami dengan lembut.

"Kagami,"

Kagami membuka matanya yang berat dan melihat Midorima memenuhi pandangannya.

"Aku harap kau belum terlalu capek karena kita belum selesai."

.

.

.

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir di bawahnya dengan lembut. Dia merasakan sangat relaks karena alunan musik relaksasi yang mengalun lembut dan harum sabun cair aromaterapi yang sudah bercampur dengan air hangat. Dia menghembuskan napas kecil ketika tangan Aomine bergerak dari lehernya dan menempatkannya di pinggang Kagami. Kagami berhenti mencium Aomine sebentar untuk mengambil napas sebelum dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Aomine dan melumatnya lembut. Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kagami dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami ketika Kagami membuka mulutnya. Aomine menjelajahi mulut Kagami dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya turun ke pantat Kagami dan meremasnya.

Aomine berhenti mencium bibir Kagami dan berganti turun ke leher Kagami dan menciumi leher jenjang Kagami. Kagami meremas rambut Aomine ketika Aomine mulai menggigit lehernya dan mengisap.

"Hmm…" Kagami mendesah pelan dan menikmati perlakuan Aomine di lehernya. Aomine menjilati leher Kagami dan turun sampai ke dadanya. Aomine memulai dengan memberi dada Kagami jilatan dan kecupan dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Aomine kemudian berhadapan dengan _nipple_ Kagami yang mengeras dan berwarna kemerahan karena suhu ruangan yang hangat. Aomine kemudian menciumnya sebelum memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan membuat Kagami yang duduk di pangkuannya mendesah. Aomine menggigit _nipple_ Kagami sedikit lebih keras yang membuat Kagami mendesah kesakitan dan menjambak rambut Aomine.

"Aomine! Itu sakit."

Aomine menyeringai dan melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah dan alis uniknya menukik ke bawah karena dia kesal dengan Aomine.

"Maaf, maaf." balas Aomine dan mencium bibir Kagami main-main.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, jangan marah," Aomine tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuh Kagami padanya. "Aku akan membuatmu merasa sangat bahagia malam ini."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kagami, Aomine kembali memasukkan _nipple_ Kagami ke dalam mulutnya dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain-main dengan _nipple_ Kagami.

"Ahn…"

Dengan tangannya, Aomine memberi kenikmatan pada _nipple_ Kagami yang lain. Dia memcubit dan menarik _nipple_ Kagami dengan tekanan yang pas yang membuat Kagami membusungkan dadanya untuk meminta lebih. Dengan sekejap, dia sudah melupakan rasa marahnya pada Aomine karena dia hanya bisa merasakan perhatian yang Aomine berikan di dadanya yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang pasti akan membuatnya sangat malu kalau dia masih bisa berpikir jernih.

"A-Aomine," Kagami mencium rambut biru gelap Aomine sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk menciumnya lagi karena malamnya dengan Aomine baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Kagami menutup matanya ketika tubuhnya semakin terpepet ke depan dan dia bisa merasakan dinginnya cermin di tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Kagami _cchi_ , buka matamu,"

Kagami menggelengkan wajahnya dan desahan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya ketika Kise mengocok kejantannya yang sudah mengeras secara pelan.

Kise menurunkan wajahnya dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke perpotongan leher dan pundak Kagami dan menggigitnya keras yang membuat Kagami mengaduh pelan.

"K-Kise…" desah Kagami ketika Kise mempercepat kocokannya di kejantanan Kagami yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan di ujungnya. Kagami mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang untuk menjambak rambut pirang Kise karena dia merasa dia sudah akan keluar dengan beberapa kocokan lagi dari tangan Kise.

"Ah… ah…" tepat sebelum Kagami akan mengeluarkan cairannya, Kise menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan memegang erat kejantanan Kagami.

"K-Kise?" Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat Kise melalui pantulan cermin yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kagami _cchi_ , kau harus membuka matamu kalau kau ingin keluar."

Kagami bernapas berat dan merasa frustasi karena Kise tidak mengijinkannya untuk mendapatakan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kise _p-please_ …"

"Hmm…?" Kise bergumam dan menggoda Kagami dengan menghujani leher Kagami dengan ciuman dan gigitan. Tangannya kembali bergerak di kejantanan Kagami dengan pelan yang membuat Kagami kembali menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan bola mata merahnya yang indah.

"Kagami _cchi_ , aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang malam dan kau tidak akan bisa bangun besok."

Kagami merasakan badannya bergetar dan membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri mendengar perkataan Kise. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ancaman Kise malah membuatnya semakin _turn on_. Kagami bisa merasakan tangan Kise yang tidak berada di kejantanannya, mulai menggerayangi pantatnya dan mengelus-elus belahan pantat Kagami.

"Ahh… nggh…" Kagami tidak tahu harus menggerakkan pinggangnya bagaimana karena bagian depan dan belakangnya merasa kenikmatan berkat tangan Kise. Apalagi setelah Kise sudah mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Kagami yang membuat Kagami sedikit membungkuk untuk membuat jari Kise segera mengenai prostatnya.

"K-Kise…" Kagami mengeluarkan suara putus asa ketika Kise lagi-lagi berhenti.

"Kagami _cchi_ , kau hanya harus membuka matamu kalau kau ingin aku melanjutkannya."

"Nggh…" Kagami mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya agar Kise kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam lubangnya tapi tanpa hasil. Kise masih tetap tidak bergerak dan hanya menciumi punggung Kagami dengan malas.

"Aku masih menunggu, Kagami _cchi_."

Setelah mengambil napas dan mengeluarkan napas, Kagami akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah refleksinya di cermin di depannya. Kagami merona lebih merah ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk bernapas lebih mudah. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bekas gigitan dan isapan Kise di kulit kecokelatannya yang mulai membentuk warna merah.

"Bukankah ini lebih mudah?" tanya Kise dan tersenyum ke Kagami lewat cermin di depannya. "Kau ingin aku melanjutkan, Kagami _cchi_?"

Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk karena mulutnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara desahan karena Kise sudah kembali meggerakkan tangannya naik turun di kejantanan Kagami.

"Lihat wajahmu, Kagami _cchi_ ," bisik Kise tepat di telinga Kagami yang membuatnya melihat ke cermin dan melihat wajahnya sendiri yang membuat Kagami ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya karena dia sangat malu, tapi dia masih tetap menatap ke depan karena dia tidak ingin Kise berhenti.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati, apakah kau suka apa yang aku lakukan padamu, Kagami _cchi_?"

Kagami lagi-lagi mengangguk dan melihat refleksinya yang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang ke pundak Kise sementara Kise mempercepat pergerakan tangannya di kejantanan Kagami.

"Ah ah ah! Kise!" Kagami mendesah keras ketika dia akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya dan membuatnya kelelahan. Kalau tidak ada Kise di belakangnya yang menjadi tempat sandarannya, Kagami yakin dia akan jatuh ke lantai yang dingin di bawahnya.

"Kagami _cchi_ , sekarang waktunya acara utamanya."

.

.

.

Kagami menelengkan kepalanya untuk memberikan Murasakibara akses lebih besar di lehernya dan mendesah pelan. Murasakibara menjilati dan mengisap lehernya layaknya lehernya adalah permen yang sangat manis yang disukai Murasakibara.

"Hnng…" Kagami meremas rambut Murasakibara dan melepaskannya ketika Murasakibara berganti menjilati dada Kagami dan berhenti untuk mengisap _nipple_ Kagami yang mengeras. Dia kemudian semakin turun dan berganti menjilati perut otot Kagami yang terbetuk karena latihannya setiap hari. Setelah sampai di kejantanan Kagami yang sudah mengeras, Murasakibara memberinya jilatan sebentar sebelum dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kagami yang dadanya membusung dan tangannya yang meremas seprai di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin memakan Kaga- _chin_ ," kata Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa dan membuka kaki Kagami semakin lebar.

"A-apa maksudmu, bodoh." Kagami mencoba memelototi Murasakibara tapi dia berganti mendesah ketika tiba-tiba Murasakibara meletakkan kakinya di pundaknya dan kejantanan Kagami dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya dan bernapas berat karena kejantannya dilingkupi dengan kehangatan. Kagami menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat rambut ungu panjang dan kakinya yang terbuka lebar serta berada di pundak lebar Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menggerakkan lidahnya di kejantanan Kagami dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya lagi untuk mengisapnya yang membuat Kagami mendesah semakin keras. Murasakibara masih tetap mengisap kejantanan Kagami dan tangannya mengangkat pantat Kagami agar dia bisa meremas-remas pantat kenyal Kagami.

"Ahh…" Kagami merasakan isapan kuat dari mulut Murasakibara dan itu ingin membuatnya keluar karena Murasakibara membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"M-Murasakibara," Kagami ingin memperingatkan Murasakibara kalau dia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya tapi karena Murasakibara yang terus-terusan mengisapnya, Kagami tidak mempunyai kesempatan sehingga dia keluar di dalam mulut Murasakibara. Murasakibara melepaskan isapannya ketika Kagami mengeluarkan cairannya tapi masih bisa merasakan cairan Kagami di mulutnya. Murasakibara mengelap mulutnya dan melihat Kagami yang masih mencoba bernapas normal.

"Kaga- _chin_ rasanya manis," kata Murasakibara yang membuat Kagami semakin merona merah. "Sekarang giliranku."

"Ap—" Kagami mengeluarkan suara terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuat Kagami berhadapan dengan kejantanan Murasakibara yang sudah berdiri.

"Kaga- _chin_ , gunakan mulutmu."

Kagami merona merah tapi dia tetap memegang kejantanan Murasakibara dan mencoba memasukkannya di mulutnya.

.

.

.

Kagami mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya lebih kuat sehingga dia masih tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak hanya tangannya yang terikat tapi kakinya yang terbuka lebar juga terikat di bagian lututnya sehingga dia tidak bisa kalau dia ingin menutup kakinya.

"Taiga, jangan mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan di tanganmu."

Kagami mendengar suara Akashi yang tenang di antara kakinya yang terbuka dan dia bisa melihat Akashi yang masih memakai penuh bajunya yang sangat berbeda dengan Kagami yang sudah telanjang dengan jari-jari Akashi yang masuk dalam di dalam lubangnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kagami bisa melihat gundukan di celana Akashi yang menandakan kalau Akashi tidak begitu tenang seperti yang dia perlihatkan.

Kagami mendesah keras ketika Akashi menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya dan selalu mengenai prostatnya. Dia sudah tidak tahu berapa lama ini berjalan, mungkin sudah satu jam, atau mungkin baru lima menit, tapi daritadi Akashi hanya memberikan perhatiannya di lubang ketat Kagami dan tidak bagian tubuh Kagami yang lain meskipun Kagami sudah memohonnya untuk berhenti menggodanya.

Apa yang membuat dadanya selalu berdetak kencang kalau bersama Akashi adalah sifat Akashi yang kadang-kadang akan sangat _caring_ dan memberikan tubuh Kagami perhatian yang bisa membuat Kagami merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya Akashi yang bisa memberikannya, atau Akashi yang lain yang membuat tubuh Kagami sakit dengan kenikmatan. Dan malam ini kelihatannya Akashi akan kasar dengannya.

Kagami mengeluarkan suara desahan keras ketika Akashi menarik jari-jarinya sebelum kembali memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Kagami yang membuat Kagami kesakitan.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu, Taiga?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya tapi air mata keluar dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Hmm… jadi kau menyukainya?"

Kagami kembali menggeleng yang membuat Akashi menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya secara sembarang.

"A-Akashi…"

Akashi masih tetap menggerakkan jarinya tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Kagami. Akashi tersenyum meskipun Kagami terlihat kesakitan, dia masih melihat kejantanan Kagami yang mengeras.

"Taiga, mungkin diam-diam kau seorang M." kata Akashi dan tangannya yang lain mulai mengelus-elus kejantanan Taiga.

Kagami hanya bisa mendesah-desah dan mencoba menarik tangannya agar terbebas dari ikatan yang dibuat Akashi sebelumnya.

"Hnggh…" Kagami mendesah ketika Akashi sudah mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Kagami menghela napas lega ketika Akashi sudah benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti yang diinginkannya dan akhirnya dia bisa menikmati perlakuan Akashi.

"Oh." Akashi berhenti menggerakkan jarinya dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang Kagami ketika dia mendengar teleponnya berbunyi.

Kagami membuka matanya bingung ketika Akashi berhenti tapi dia akhirnya mengerti ketika melihat Akashi mengecek teleponnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar," kata Akashi bangun dari ranjang besarnya dan Kagami melihatnya mengambil sesuatu di laci di sebelah ranjang. "Dan untuk membuatmu tetap sibuk, kau bisa memakai ini."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-Akashi, j-jangan…"

Tapi Akashi sudah memasukkan _vibrator_ ke dalam lubang Kagami dan menyalakannya pada volume paling besar sehingga bisa bergetar di dalam lubang Kagami.

"Aku akan kembali, Taiga." kata Akashi tersenyum dan mencium kening Kagami sebelum dia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan Kagami yang mendesah-desah di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

NG

Kuroko: Sudah selesai? Giliranku kapan?

NN: Maafkan Kuroko- _san_ , kau kurang beruntung. Coba lagi tahun depan XDD

.

.

.

A/N: aku tidak tahu. Jangan tanya XDD

Pendek ya, gimana kalau dilanjutin long version-nya? Tidak/tidak? :v

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, ini ditulis satu malam jadi belum dilihat kesalahannya :)


End file.
